iron_throne_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Arthur Dustin
Arthur Dustin is the Knight-Septon of the Ravenwatch, and Septon of the Darkpine Sept. Born beyond The Wall, Arthur was raised by Septon Nolan after his parents were slain in a wildling raid before his first name-day. As such he follows the Faith of the Seven, though not without northern and wildling influences. Appearance Arthur is by many accounts a handsome man, blessed with well carved features and a strong jaw. His eyes are ice blue, a gift from his late father, and his hair is a darker shade of brown - oft tending toward black. He keeps his hair messy and long, reaching well down his chest, and his facial hair tends to match, as he oft sports a short beard. He stands at 6'2" though this makes him somewhat slender and given his sinewy build. He is most commonly garbed in thick woollen robes, though will wear heavy armour into battle if the need arises. He bears two rings on his person at all times, upon his left index finger is a thick ring with a dark stone whilst his right third finger sports a simple iron band with no stone. History Arthur was born beyond the Wall, to a Night's Watch deserter and his wildling wife. From his mother he inherited the thick brown hair that he always keeps long, whilst his father gave him his piercing ice blue eyes. He would never know his parents though, only hearing of them from those who raised him, as they were both slain during a raid led by Chief Raggar Thornaxe of the Bearstone Tribe. Despite his father's holding of the Old Gods, the orphaned child was taken in by Septon Nolan and adopted by the priest. Arthur was too young to ever have understood the challenges that Nolan must have faced to take him in, but respects the Septon greatly and always calls him his father. In turn, the young Dustin was taught to read and write - an area in which he truly excelled, displaying a fine gift for penmanship that he would maintain all his life. From there he read the Seven Pointed Star regularly with his father, and attends every service given. Priesthood had never been his choice of future though and, with his father's permission, he began joining the Ravenwatch hunters on rangings into the Haunted Forest. By the time he was a man grown, Arthur was known for his light feet and sharp instincts and already had many kills to his hunting record. It was no surprise when he proudly announced that he wished to become a hunter as part of the choosing ceremony on his six-and-tenth nameday. Timeline * 245 AC - Arthur is born to Artos Dustin and Zarya. * 245 AC - Artos and Zarya die in a raid upon Darkpine Hall by Chief Raggar Thornaxe, Arthur is adopted by Septon Nolan. * 250 AC - Arthur is taught many things by Septon Nolan, including literacy and the Faith of the Seven. He takes to both naturally. * 254 AC - Arthur goes on his first hunt, proving his martial abilities. * 261 AC - At his 16th nameday ceremony, Arthur chooses the path of the hunter. * 264 AC - Arthur is knighted and anointed in the Darkpine Sept by his foster father. * 267 AC - When fever takes hold of Darkpine Hall many are lost, Septon Nolan amongst them. Arthur begins training under Septon Tybolt, Nolan's successor. * 273 AC - The Darkpine Sept is burnt to the ground during an attack by wildlings, Septon Tybolt and most of his staff are lost. Freshly risen to the rank of Septon, Arthur suddenly finds himself seated on the Council of the Ravenwatch. * 277 AC - The new Sept is finally completed, Arthur leads the first worship - where he proclaims that the faith cannot be allowed to fail, no matter the foe. He reclaims his Knighthood and it's vows, and declares himself a Knight-Septon. * 280 AC - Arthur continues to serve as leader of the faith, doing what he can to serve the Ravenwatch and guide his followers - be they devout or not. The Staff of the Sept-Beyond-the-Wall * Knight-Septon Arthur '''- The leader of the Faith Beyond-the-Wall, a kind man at heart but a fighter by necessity. Uniquely styled as Knight-Septon for his dual status as both an anointed Knight and trained Septon, he forsook the Dustin name but many know his ancestry. * '''Septa Serra - Gift: Cunning - Another orphaned deserter's child, Serra too grew up under Nolan's influence and now serves as Arthur's second. Conducting matters of faith and worship in his stead, and counselling the First if required. Rumours abound that Arthur and Serra are lovers, but none dare say this in the priest's presence. * Sister Bresa - Gift: Fanatic - A pious former wildling, Bresa was inducted into the Sept during it's early years. She lost her tongue when captured and tortured by wildlings and then became a Silent Sister upon her rescue. She cares for the dead, offering them a final rest. * Brother Thyrk - Gift: Strong - A junior member of the Sept, training in the ways of the faith to serve as a priest. He is well known for his strength, though he is a truly gentle soul. * Brother Elwood - Gift: Autodidactic - The most recent addition to the staff, Elwood's choice to take the path of the faith during his naming-day celebrations came as quite a surprise but he is a welcome addition nevertheless. Category:Ravenwatch Category:Beyond-The-Wall Category:Septons Category:Northerner